Numbuh 666
by Halcyon Disturber
Summary: The darker side of the KND, what happens when the past mistakes of their parents come back to haunt the present Kids Next Door?He'll make them all pay, them and their entire families! R&R Plzzzz! Its my first KND fic.


**Numbuh 666**

Disclaimer: My first KND fic, do not kill me if it sucks balls.

Me: Special guest!

#86: What the? What am I doing here? Who the heck are you?!

Me: Could you keep your voice down? I'm having a ringing in my ears now.

#86: No I will NOT! Now tell me you stupid boy, where are we?

Me: You are in my world, everything you say, feel, and do is controlled by me. In short, I am your master!

#86: Oh ya well- (She keeps talking but no sound comes out)

Me: I've always wanted to do that. Now how about you say the disclaimer.

#86: No way, I wont- RoxasRoxOutloud owns nothing!

Me: Wow, this is kinda cool, now dance around on one foot and say "Apple Cider!"

Bam Wam Pow Biff Ping

Me:Ow, guess I don't have as much control as I thought. Enjoy the fic.

P.S. This first part of chapter one takes place 20 years before #1 and them were operatives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch1: The Science Experiment The Kids Next Door secret underground laboratory located in scenic earth's core. 

_Terrible tests were done on kids there to try and find a way to keep them from aging._

_It was kept secret except from the Kids Next Door leader and a select few operatives so that nobody tried to thwart these plans._

"We are so very close! I can almost feel myself becoming ten years younger!"

"Dude, you don't wanna go back to being one do you?"

Some of the operatives said that they were defying the laws of nature, that it was evil work.

"Evil? Evil!? How dare you! We are trying to help future Kids Next Door by keeping them young!"

"This isn't right! You shouldn't mess with the laws of life."

Any of the operatives who were against these experiments were immediately decommissioned, as to not tell anybody of what they had seen in the core base.

"You can't do this to me! I'm only 12!"

"Actually, we can!"

_Some of the decommissionees were kept for experimentation._

"Mental signs good, Physical signs good-"

"AGH! AGGGGHHH!"

"No wait! Put him to sleep, now!

"AGHHH! AGGHHH!" (Shatter)

"He's escaped! Lock all exits! Get security down here now!"

_Some experiments failed._

"What'll we tell them?"

"Tell her parents…it was a biking accident."

_Some prevailed._

"Yes! A toast to a job well done, boys!"

I was one of them… 

"We have new meat for ya! Be careful not to have any slip ups like last month."

A sick experiment formed by using DNA from the KND's worst adult enemy and greatest kid operative.

_They were trying to create the ultimate child warrior. _

"I say we give him Grand-Father's and Salty-Stache's DNA."

"No way, that fragment of DNA from #0 he left in the decommissioning module and the powers from that spanking vampire."

"Guys, how about a compromise? Grand-Father and #0's?"

"YA!"

_For a whole year I was trapped in that place…I was never aloud to leave._

"I just want to go home (Sniff)."

"No! You must remain here! Just think, you are helping all of kid kind!"

They tortured me with all of the experiments, I had been shocked, poked and prodded, they had injected things into me, they would put me asleep and do surgeries on me. Eventually I lost my sanity.

"NO! Let me go! I don't want to do this!"

"Hold him still! I must get this into him so we can begin the operation."

"No, NO! Get AWAY!"

After about 15 months…they succeeded in their twisted science project.

"We have done it! The perfect Operative!"

But they hadn't finished with me yet.

"We must test your abilities. Do the best you can…What was that?! Pitiful, you weren't even trying! This will make you learn that you'll do as I say!"

'ZAP!'

"AGH!"

Sadly though…I had finished with them.

"What did I tell you would happen when you didn't try?! Now you'll pay for disobey-Hhh, can't…breathe! Let…go!"

"KKK-Squad 7 to control, he's taken out the entire first floor! We don't know where he-AHHH!-KKK"

"Squad 7? Squad 7, do you read? Hello?!"

They had succeeded in their quest for the ultimate operative…

"How can you do this? WE CREATED YOU! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. We wished you would be the greatest warrior the Kids Next Door had ever seen!"

Which was too bad for them…

"Be careful what you wish for…YOU JUST MIGHT GET IT!"

"AHHH!"

…

20 years have passed since that incident. I haven't aged a day since.

I have what people would refer to as a 'gift', but I can tell you that's not it…it's more like a curse.

I've been in hiding, moving to a new town every few years.

But I haven't just been wasting my time. I swore that I would track down the ones responsible. The survivors of that fateful day. The ones who mad me what I am.

They presume me dead, they never thought I'd escape the base once they had set the self-destruct countdown.

My searching has led me to this city. I have finally found my first target. I here she has two daughters that are operatives. I'll have to watch myself.

'Knock, Knock, Knock!'

The front door of a house opened, there standing in the archway was a tall Japanese woman wearing a business dress.

"Well hello there. You must be one of Kuki's friends. Come in, you can't stay long though, her bed time is soon."

"It'll only take a few minutes." a young boy with black spiky hair said as he looked around the living room.

"Are you looking for something dear?" the woman said with a serious face.

"No, just looking at your lovely home. I see you've been doing ok since the last time I saw you."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Ya, actually we have, I can't blame you…it was about, what? 20 years ago?"

The woman took a step back with an expression of terror on her face.

"Haha, I knew you'd remember me! It's been awhile, Genki Sanban."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok chapter one done, was it ok? And yes, that is #3's mother's name.


End file.
